FV114: Timeline
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Voyager encounters a Borg Sphere that accidentally travels back thirteen years, two days in the future.


Timeline

**Episode Synopsis**  
Voyager encounters a Borg Sphere that accidentally travels back thirteen years, two days in the future.

**Guest Cast**  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Desmond Harrington as Damien  
Firera as herself  
Lanny as himself

**Written By**  
Marill & Raichu

**Written**  
10th March 2001

**Edited**  
30th November 2003

**Episode Based In**  
October 2375 (mid season 6)

**The Mess Hall:**  
Neelix walked over to Tom & Harry's table with a flask of coffee.

"Do you want some coffee, it's my new blend?" Neelix asked.

"Er..." Tom muttered as Neelix started pouring coffee into their cups.

_"Chakotay to all Senior Staff, please report to the Bridge."_

"On our way, gladly," Tom said. They both got up and walked out of the Mess Hall.

"Maybe next time, Neelix!" Harry called.

Neelix sighed and walked over to Craig's empty table. "Do you want some coffee?"

"No, I was just leaving," Craig stuttered and he ran out of the room.

**The Bridge:**  
"Report, Commander," Kathryn said as she left her Ready Room.

"We've picked up a distress call from a damaged Borg ship," Chakotay said.

"A Borg ship?" Kathryn said.

"Should we respond?" Chakotay asked.

"Does anything suggest otherwise?" Kathryn asked.

"According to our scanners, the sphere has lost it's connection to the hive," Chakotay replied.

Tom & Harry entered the Bridge and took their stations.

"Mr Paris, set a course for the source of the distress call," Kathryn ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Tom replied.

**Ten minutes later:**  
"The sphere is hailing us," Tuvok said.

"On Screen," Chakotay ordered. The viewscreen activated showing a teenaged female drone.

"Long time no see," she said.

"Excuse me, but do we know you?" Kathryn asked.

"Oh of course you don't recognise me, I've got all of this Borg crap on me," she said.

"Wow, the Borg have learned to be sarcastic," Tom muttered.

"Who are you?" Kathryn asked.

"Kiara," the girl said.

"Kiara who?" Tom asked.

"This isn't funny, who are you really?" Chakotay asked.

"Kiara Janeway from the Starship Voyager. If I can come aboard I'll explain everything," the girl said.

"We'll beam you to Sickbay," Kathryn said. The girl grinned.

"Home sweet home, huh," the girl said. The viewscreen went off.

"Captain, what do you think?" Chakotay asked.

"It's not like the Borg at all to be acting this way. To find out that she is who she says she is, we'll have to let the Doctor take a look at her," Kathryn replied.

"Now that you mention it, she does strike a resemblance to Kiara," Tom said. Kathryn & Chakotay stared at him.

**The Mess Hall:**  
James and Triah sat down at a table. Craig snuck back into the room, luckily Neelix didn't see him. James and Triah gave him a funny look.

"What? That furball decided to make me his new Guinea pig for his new coffee blend," Craig muttered.

"I see what you mean," Triah said. Craig turned around and he saw Neelix coming up to them with the flask of coffee.

"If he asks just say that I can't drink," Craig said.

"Why don't you tell him then?" James asked.

"Hello everyone," Neelix said with a big grin on his face. "Do you want some of my new coffee?" he asked cheerfully.

"No," James and Triah replied quickly.

"Craig, what about you?" Neelix asked.

"No thanks," Craig muttered. Neelix sighed and he walked away.

"That was a close one," Triah muttered.

"Er guys, where is Jessie. She usually hangs around with James," Craig asked.

"Oh she's getting her hair done again. She does it every few months. She usually gets it trimmed so there wont be much difference," James muttered. Right on cue Jessie walked into the room. They gaped at her in shock.

"Not much difference, huh James?" Triah said sarcastically. James and Craig ignored her, they were too busy gaping at Jessie. Her hair had blue highlights in. Triah groaned as Craig stared at her for too long.

"Craig, stop staring at me or I'll pull your eyes out," Jessie said. Craig stopped staring.

"Jessie, what happened to the trimming sessions?" James asked.

"I got sick of the old look. I thought that I could try the look I wore when I was fourteen to fifteen," Jessie said.

"Well I think it's nice," Triah said.

"Thanks, Tri, too bad the boys don't think the same way," Jessie said.

"I think you look even more beautiful than before, will you go out with me tonight?" Craig asked. Triah smacked him on the head, followed by Jessie. "I take that as a no then," Craig muttered. Jessie looked at James.

"It suits you a lot. It's really nice," James muttered. Jessie sat down next to Triah.

"So, what was all the halobalooza before?" Jessie asked.

"Oh, something about a Borg distress call, the sphere's supposable been separated from the collective for thirteen years," Triah said.

James stood up. "I'd better get back to the Bridge," he said, he walked out of the room. Craig followed as he rubbed his head.

"What's up with him?" Triah asked.

"Well if you get smacked in the head by two girls, it obviously must hurt," Jessie said.

"Not Craig. What's up with James?" Triah asked.

"Oh, long story, you don't want to hear about it. All you have to know is that it was my fault and it's been going on since April," Jessie said.

"Oh I remember Tom telling me, he saw you two..." Triah said.

"Quiet!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Sorry, don't worry nobody thought it was a big deal. As I heard it was just a little peck on the cheek, so I think you should forget about it," Triah said.

"It's not that. He's in a big huff with me because of what I said to him afterwards," Jessie said.

"Why, what did you say?" Triah asked.

"Triah, he just asked why I did it and I didn't know what the hell to say since I didn't know why I did it. So I just said I didn't know and it felt right or something like that," Jessie said.

"Oh, I can see why he's in such a big huff," Triah muttered.

"Yeah, like I said, it was my fault," Jessie muttered.

"Then why don't you just say you're sorry?" Triah asked.

"It wouldn't work, can you imagine me saying, oh I'm sorry James, for what happened in the Delta Flyer, I mean it's only taken me six months to apologise," Jessie said sarcastically.

"You'd better do it sooner rather than later. But first I think you've got to ask yourself something," Triah said.

"And what's that?" Jessie asked.

"Why did you kiss him on the cheek?" Triah asked.

"I don't know, for crying out loud!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Then it's going to be a lot harder to apologise to him then," Triah said.

**Sickbay:**  
The drone was behind a force field. The Doctor was scanning her.

"Two days from now my Voyager discovered a wormhole. Voyager entered the wormhole and was attacked by that Borg Sphere. Voyager escaped but the crew had to evacuate. The Senior Staff stayed behind but Engineering caught fire, killing B'Elanna and you two," the girl said as she pointed to Kathryn and Chakotay.

"I had to escape on my own, but my escape pod got pulled into the sphere. Just before my assimilation, the sphere was hit by an artificial temporal anomaly. The sphere got pulled thirteen years into the past. Now the sphere has caught up with Voyager and here I am," the girl said.

"I checked her DNA with Kiara's. They match," The Doctor said.

"It's quite a convincing story," Kathryn said.

"Captain, Commander, may I speak with you both in my office?" The Doctor said.

"Alright, excuse us," Kathryn said. She & Chakotay followed the Doctor into his office.

"Kiara's implants must of been placed onto her from the time of assimilation. So if she was assimilated thirteen years ago she mustn't of gone into a maturation chamber," the Doctor said.

"How do you know that?" Chakotay asked.

"As far as I can tell she is a healthy fifteen year old Human," the Doctor said.

"Why didn't the collective send her into a maturation chamber?" Kathryn asked.

"That's the big mystery. The point is she must of grew up with the same implants on her body," the Doctor said.

"Just like wearing the same children's clothes for thirteen years," Kathryn said.

"Exactly, I have to remove them immediately," the Doctor said.

"Proceed, Doctor," Kathryn said. The Doctor left the office.

_"Bridge to the Captain."_

"Go ahead, Commander," Kathryn said.

_"Sensors have detected a wormhole fifteen lightyears away, should we head for it?"_

"Stand by," Kathryn said as she tapped her commbadge. "What should we do?" Kathryn asked.

"There's only two options, go through the wormhole and Kiara gets assimilated or we carry on our journey and risk losing that teenager in the other room," Chakotay said.

"Not very pretty choices. The wormhole may not lead to the Alpha Quadrant, we should at least go and take a look," Kathryn said. Chakotay nodded. "Janeway to Tuvok, set a course for the wormhole," Kathryn said.

_"Aye Captain."_

Kathryn and Chakotay walked back into Sickbay. Craig came in with James behind him.

"Craig, what the hell are we doing here for?" James asked. Craig pulled out two padds from his pocket.

"Doctor, as soon as she's stable, send the patient to the Bridge," Kathryn said. Craig gave her one of his padds. She started reading through it.

"Do you still remember how to get there, Kiara?" Chakotay asked.

"Uh, not really," Kiara 2 said.

"Who's she?" James asked. Craig was staring at her in his usual way.

"This is a future version of Kiara," the Doctor muttered. James looked very puzzled. Craig was writing something on his padd.

"She's the girl of my dreams," Craig muttered as he wrote on his padd.

"She's Borg," James muttered.

"So? So is Jessie and Seven," Craig said, he daydreamed for a few seconds and then he came back.

"That's not what I meant, I didn't think you would like a girl with tones of implants on her," James said.

"I can see through them, I know exactly what she'll look like without those implants," Craig said.

"Well?" James asked.

"She'll look like the girl I've been dreaming about all my life," Craig said as he day dreamed.

"What, Kiara?" James asked.

"No, not the kid," Craig muttered. He just noticed that Chakotay had took his padd off him. "Oh damn!" Craig exclaimed.

Chakotay pressed some buttons on the padd and he gave it back to Craig. It was blank.

"Now that your schedule is blank, you can escort Kiara to the Bridge once the Doctor has finished with her," Chakotay said.

"Aye sir," Craig said. He nearly jumped for joy. Kathryn and Chakotay left Sickbay.

"Please lie down," the Doctor said. Kiara 2 lay down on the bio bed. The Doctor started scanning near her eye piece.

"Lieutenant, Ensign, do either of you have any medical training?" the Doctor asked.

"I doubt he would have, he faints at the sight of blood," Craig muttered.

"I don't!" James yelled.

"As I was saying, he wont have any training, and I don't either," Craig said.

"What are you doing exactly?" Kiara 2 asked.

"I need to remove your implants," the Doctor said.

"Good, they get on my nerves," Kiara 2 said.

"Literally. Do you mind if I ask a few questions?" the Doctor asked.

"No," Kiara 2 replied.

"Have you ever had any of your implants replaced?" the Doctor asked.

"No, our ship didn't have any resources," Kiara 2 replied.

"I'm afraid that most of your implants will have to be removed on a later date. Once I remove the implants it will hurt a lot. Your body has been growing while the implants have been attached to it. There will be a lot of skin damage, but it isn't permanent," the Doctor said.

James and Craig looked bored. "How long is this going take?" James asked.

"I'll be removing the body armour, and half of the facial implants. It'll take an hour," the Doctor replied. James groaned and he walked out of the room leaving Craig sulking.

**The Bridge:**  
"We've scanned the wormhole, there seems to be some sort of strange energy field which is blocking our scanners," Harry said.

"Could that energy field endanger us if we enter the wormhole?" Chakotay asked.

"No," Harry replied.

"Captain, it is illogical to enter a wormhole if we don't know where it leads. However we cannot disrupt the timeline. If we don't go through the wormhole we will be breaking the Prime Directive," Tuvok said.

"Maybe that was the only reason why Kiara 2's Voyager actually went through the wormhole," Tom muttered.

"We need more information," Kathryn said.

"Anyway, Tuvok, don't you even care about Kiara? It's her future we're talking about," Chakotay said.

"On the contrary, Commander, I have thought about her carefully. The child is the paradox," Tuvok said.

"Is that all you think of her, a paradox!" Chakotay said angrily.

"Gentlemen, this is not the time to argue," Kathryn said.

**Sickbay, one hour thirty minutes later:**  
"Can I have the mirror now, Doc?" Kiara 2 asked as she sat on the biobed. She was wearing medical clothes and most of her implants were gone.

"Just a minute now," the Doctor said. He pressed a hypospray into her neck then he placed it on the medical tray. He picked up a mirror and he handed it to her.

"There's a few implants left, if you come to me once a week I'll remove them a bit at a time," the Doctor said. Kiara 2 grinned as she looked into a mirror.

"Thanks, doc, should I go to the Bridge now?" Kiara 2 asked.

"Go and get changed first, I've replicated some clothes for you, just go around the corner," the Doctor said. Kiara 2 walked away. "Sickbay to Lieutenant Anderson."

_"Go ahead, Doc."_

"Kiara is ready to leave, please come to Sickbay," the Doctor said.

_"I'm on my way, Doc."_

**Meanwhile in Engineering:**  
"Kiara? What's wrong with her?" B'Elanna asked.

"It's not what you think, B'Elanna, I'll be about twenty minutes," Craig said as he walked out of Engineering.

_"Janeway to Torres."_

"Go ahead Captain," B'Elanna said as she tapped her commbadge.

_"Please report to the Bridge."_

"Aye Captain," B'Elanna said.

**Sickbay:**  
Craig walked in with a protesting, and a little hyper on Neelix's new coffee, James behind him as the Doctor was clearing his equipment away.

"Where is she, Doc?" Craig asked.

"She is getting changed, she should be out in a minute," the Doctor replied.

"How is she then?" Craig asked.

"She still has a few implants to be removed, otherwise she is in perfect health," the Doctor beamed, he was showing off again.

Kiara 2 walked into the room. She now had short black hair that went to her shoulders. She only had two implants on her face: the eye piece on her left eye and the nanoprobe in her right cheek. She was wearing three quarter length black trousers, a red half sleeved top. The top showed the implants that remained on her arms. She had white trainers on.

"Kiara, what are you wearing?" the Doctor groaned.

"The clothes you replicated for me were boring so I replicated some nicer clothes," Kiara 2 replied.

James rolled his eyes when Craig was very close to drooling. "She's the coolest Borg Drone there is," Craig mumbled.

Kiara 2 walked up to James. "What's his problem?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, he's just the ship's girl drooler," James said.

"And you are," Kiara 2 asked.

"The ship's baby," the Doctor said.

"I'm not a baby!" James exclaimed, pouting while seemingly trying his best not to cry..

"Now Doctor, you know better than to make the ship's baby cry like that," Kiara 2 said.

Craig groaned. "Now that's attractive, a guy that's a little far off six foot tall crying like a four year old," Craig muttered.

"Are we ever going to go to the Bridge?" Kiara 2 asked.

"Yeah, just leave the baby here. His mummy will be picking him up soon enough," Craig said. James obviously gave up trying. Kiara 2 felt sorry for him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He noticed that everyone was looking at him so he stopped.

"Nothing, I was just acting," James replied innocently.

"Yeah right. Jessie's not here to impress so you can knock it off," Craig said.

"I never try to impress anyone," James muttered.

"Will you please just go," the Doctor groaned. Craig tried to push James out of the door. Kiara 2 shook her head as she followed them out of the room. "Oh and Kiara, if you have any pains or skin irritation, come back immediately," the Doctor said.

"All right," Kiara 2 said.

The three were walking down the corridor. A young girl in a Starfleet uniform had stopped right in front of them, she had a pram. The girl had long black hair.

"Who are you?" Kiara 2 asked.

"My name's Kimberly, I was wondering have you seen my rabbit anywhere?" she asked in a very annoying posh accent.

"Rabbits? No," James said. He and Kiara 2 groaned when they saw Craig staring at her for too long. There was a lot of giggling coming from the pram.

"Hey great accent, Lil, you should be a voice artist," a familiar voice said from the pram.

"Hey, that baby sounds like Lanny," Craig said. The girl jumped a mile in shock. Craig recognised her face.

"Well at least I fooled you," the girl said in a Geordie accent this time.

"That's because you look like a fool," Kiara 2 muttered. Lanny, who was wearing a baby napkin and was holding a rattle, jumped out of the pram. The Team Rocket music came on.

"Baby or not prepare for trouble," he said.

"Mother or not better make it double," the girl said in her posh accent.

"To protect Voyager from devastation," Lanny said.

"To protect the crew from evil nations," the girl said in her posh accent.

"To announce the evils of rabbits and love," Lanny said.

"To make our site a more popular one," the girl said in her posh accent. Lanny pulled off the napkin and he threw away the rattler. It hit James on the head.

"Lanny!" The girl pulled off her hair and she wiped off her make up. She threw the wig away.

"And I'm Firera," the girl said in her Geordie accent. She put her left hand on her hip in her usual stance.

"Fifth Voyager blasts off at warp speed," Lanny said.

"Surrender to us now or prepare to fight," Firera said in her posh accent.

"What do you want this time?" James asked as he rubbed his head.

"This is my show, I can come here anytime I want. If you don't like it, lets battle," Firera said. Her right hand disappeared in her pocket. Her hand emerged with a Creature Ball in her palm. She pushed her fringe away from her face, the camera er I mean, oh never mind, did a close up of her right eye. "Well then, this time I choose you, Firesha!" she called as she threw the ball into the air. Firera, the adorable red mouse, appeared in a flash of light.

"James, isn't that thing is similar to Jessie's creature thing," Craig said. James nodded, about to follow Firera's suit. Kiara 2 pushed him aside.

"As a Games Slayer it's my obligation to battle you," she said angrily. She threw out her own Creature Ball into the air. "Come battle, Azzua!" she exclaimed. A larger version of the adorable cute water mouse, Marill, appeared.

"Someone tell me, what the hell is a Games Slayer? Is it.." James asked.

"Oh, these Pokémon skits are becoming tiresome," Craig muttered. He noticed Lanny was right in front of him.

"I bet you have Pokémon cards, lets battle," he said as held out a rare Moltres card. Craig snatched it in glee.

"Cool card, it would be a great place mat," Craig said as he put the card in his pocket. Lanny started crying.

"That's not fair! I got that free when I saw the Second Pokémon movie, now I'll never get another one!" Lanny cried.

"Now he's definately a baby," James said. Craig gave James the rattler.

"Do you think you'll fit in the pram?" Craig asked. James smacked him hard on the head, knocking him out.

"Finally, someone shut him up," Firera groaned.

"Azzua, water gun!" Kiara 2 ordered. Azzua jumped into the air and it fired a large spray of water at Firera.

"Firesha, agility!" Firera ordered. The little red mouse sped around the corridor, Azzua's water gun missed it a couple of times.

"What is that thing, it's not a Y'Jeti creature," James asked.

"Firesha, body slam!" Firera yelled. The red mouse charged at Azzua and it knocked the water mouse out.

"Azzua, are you okay," Kiara 2 moaned as she picked it up.

"Nice Azumarill, but I think it needs some training," Firera laughed and she walked off down the corridor.

"Is it okay?" Craig asked.

"I think she's okay, whoever that girl is, she's a very good trainee games slayer," Kiara 2 said.

"For the second time, what's a Games Slayer?" James asked.

"I'll explain later, don't we have to get to the bridge," Kiara 2 said.

"Oh yeah," Craig muttered.

**Five minutes later:**  
"It's good to be home, that Borg Sphere was very dull except for the occasional Game Cubes that landed on us, well that's the life of a Games Slayer," Kiara 2 said. James was about to ask again but Craig interrupted him.

"How can you be the future Kiara?" Craig asked.

"I'll just give you the basic story. Voyager entered the wormhole that we're near by two days in your future. The Borg Sphere that I'm from attacked, only I got assimilated, the Borg Sphere hit a temporal anomaly. The Borg Sphere appeared thirteen years in the past in the same position. Thirteen years later, Voyager ran into our sphere. The loop begins again," Kiara 2 said.

"We weren't told about a wormhole," Craig said.

"Why not?" Kiara 2 asked.

"No one talks to me," Craig said.

"Yeah they all run away from him," James said.

"Don't be nasty," Kiara 2 said. They reached the turbolift and they stepped in.

"Bridge," Craig said. The turbolift started up.

"What are your names anyway, I don't remember either of you," Kiara 2 asked.

"I'm James," James said.

"And I'm Craig," Craig said.

"I recognise your names," Kiara 2 muttered. The turbolift stopped and the doors opened. They all stepped onto the Bridge. Everyone stopped working and looked at her. Tom noticed Harry was staring at her for far too long. Tom smirked. Everyone except Harry returned to work. Kathryn walked up to her.

"Kiara, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"A bit sore," Kiara 2 muttered.

"That will pass," Seven said.

"I'll see you two later, I've got to get back to Engineering. Kiara, if you need me I'll be there," Craig said. He started to walk away.

"Thanks, Craig, see you later," Kiara 2 said.

"Oh, Captain, one of the writers is on the ship, we tried to stop her but she got away," James said.

"Which one was it?" Kathryn asked.

"That red head, Firera I think," James replied.

"She's a writer?" Kiara 2 muttered.

"Well she's not writing this episode, so what is she doing here?" Kathryn asked.

"There was also a little kid called Lanny with her," Kiara 2 said.

"Yeah and Firera asked if we had seen any rabbits anywhere," James said.

"I think I know why she's here, Damien must be here too. James, go and get Triah and Jessie and you can all search the ship. He must be hiding somewhere," Kathryn said.

"Er, okay," James muttered and he walked back into the turbolift.

"Kiara, can I talk with you in the Ready Room?" Kathryn asked. Kiara 2 nodded. They both walked into the Ready Room. Chakotay followed. Kathryn sat behind her desk, Chakotay stood in front of the desk.

"You can sit down, you know," Chakotay said. Kiara 2 sat down in front of the desk.

"I take it this is to do with the wormhole," Kiara 2 said quickly.

"Well sort of. We don't know whether we should go through the wormhole and lose Kiara or continue on our journey and lose you," Kathryn said.

"I hope you're not asking for my opinion," Kiara 2 muttered.

"Do you know where the wormhole leads too?" Chakotay asked.

"I never got the chance to find out," Kiara 2 replied.

"The only two reasons I can think of for going through the wormhole are to keep you with us and the temporal prime directive," Kathryn said.

"So what are you going to do then?" Kiara 2 asked.

"I don't know. I wish there was some way to keep both of you with us," Kathryn said. Kiara 2 thought for a second.

"Perhaps there is a way. The sphere obtained this nanoprobe virus from a damaged Borg vessel. It helps keep drones unaffected by space time. The only problem is that we haven't tested it yet," Kiara 2 said.

"So we can continue on our journey without losing you and not changing the timeline?" Chakotay asked.

"I think so, we don't know if it will work," Kiara 2 said.

"If we beam anybody onboard the sphere to collect the virus, will your friends try to assimilate us?" Kathryn asked.

"They shouldn't. We haven't done that kind of thing in years," Kiara 2 replied. Kathryn stood up.

"Janeway to Tuvok," Kathryn said as she tapped her commbadge.

_"Yes Captain?"_

"Hail the Borg Sphere," Kathryn ordered.

_"Aye Captain."_

Kiara 2 got up and followed Kathryn and Chakotay out of the Ready Room.

"Channel open, Captain," Tuvok said. A young female drone appeared on the viewscreen. Kathryn nodded at Kiara 2.

"Tani, remember nanovirus 030?" Kiara 2 asked.

"Kiara is that you?" the drone asked.

"No it's the Borg Queen. Do you remember nanovirus..." Kiara 2 said sarcastically.

"030, yes I think so, why do you ask?" Tani replied.

"Can I and a few Voyager crewmembers beam aboard and take a sample?" Kiara 2 asked.

"Don't tell me you're planning on staying on Voyager and leaving me here," Tani asked.

"Well I was born on this ship so why not stay here, anyway I'm sure my mum will let you stay on Voyager too," Kiara 2 said as she looked over to Kathryn.

"You're human aren't you?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, I was assimilated when the Borg attacked the USS Jacque fifteen years ago," Tani replied.

"She was only one year old at the time," Kiara 2 said.

"USS Jacque, that was on it's first mission before we left DS9," Tom said.

_"That name, don't mention that name, this is a Voyager story, the word DS9 is banned," Marill's voice said._

_"Oh geez, sorry," Raichu's voice said._

"Correction, she would of been assimilated on the same year I was born," Kiara 2 said.

"I've got a headache," Harry moaned.

"Me too. Anyway, you may join Voyager if you wish, is there any others?" Kathryn asked.

"Tani and I are the only humans, the rest of the crew are from the Delta Quadrant and they are on their way to their home planets. They're going in an opposite direction to Voyager," Kiara 2 said.

"Right, we'll send our awayteam to collect the virus," Chakotay said.

"I'll be waiting. By the way, Kiara, you look great," Tani said.

"Thanks, Tan, see you later," Kiara 2 said. The viewscreen went off.

"Chakotay, Tom, you're with us. Tuvok you have the Bridge," Kathryn said. They headed for the turbolift.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok replied.

**The Borg Sphere:**  
Tani was talking to a male drone when the awayteam dematerilised inside the room.

"Hi, Tani, have you got the nanovirus?" Kiara 2 asked.

"Yeah sure, Tiran?" Tani said to the drone next to her. He gave her a small Borg container.

"Well are you coming with us, Tiran?" Tani asked.

"No, I told you, I belong here with the others," Tiran said.

"No you don't, you're human too, you're my brother," Tani said.

"Tani, just leave," Tiran ordered.

"If you change your mind once we're gone, it'll be too late," Tani said.

"I'm not going to change my mind," Tiran said.

"Oh well, look on the bright side, I wont have to put up with his ugly face," Tani muttered.

"What a charming girl," Tom said sarcastically.

"Tom, be quiet," Chakotay said. Tani walked over to the awayteam. She held her hand out with the container placed in her palm.

"If you're planning what I think you are, Kiara, you're going to have to make it work. If it doesn't work, you're not going to exist anymore," Tani said.

"Tani, don't worry, it'll work," Kiara 2 said.

"Whenever you're ready we'll beam you to our Sickbay to have your implants removed," Kathryn said.

"Well I'm ready now, I've said all my good byes," Tani said.

"See ya, Tan," Tiran said.

"Yeah, bye," Tani said.

"Janeway to Voyager, five to beam directly to Sickbay," Kathryn said. They dematerilised in a shimmer of light.

**Sickbay:**  
Chakotay and Tom left the room. Tani lay down on the bio bed as the Doctor examined her. Kiara 2 and Kathryn stood by a console.

"How do you know if it's going to work?" Kathryn asked.

"We'll only know if I'm still here tomorrow," Kiara 2 said.

"Well that's reassuring," Kathryn muttered. The Doctor came over.

"Tani's implants will also be hard to remove, like Kiara's it will cause skin irritation," the Doctor said. He looked at the Borg container. "Is this the Borg temporal nanovirus?" he asked.

"Yeah, it only needs to be activated and then placed into my blood," Kiara 2 said. The Doctor fiddled with a hypospray and the container. He pressed the hypospray into her neck.

"Now I shall deal with my other patient," the Doctor said. He walked back to Tani.

"How long until your Voyager reached the wormhole?" Kathryn asked.

"Twelve hours from now," Kiara 2 replied.

"Doctor, inform me when Tani is ready to be released from Sickbay," Kathryn said.

"Aye Captain," the Doctor said. Kathryn headed out.

"So that's your mum that you always talk about?" Tani asked while the Doctor started working on her eye piece.

"Yeah," Kiara 2 replied.

"Mine was only a Lieutenant, that's why we were on the Jacque. Tiran told me she was a science officer. He said that he spent more time with me than mum did," Tani said.

"Yeah well, I was an only child," Kiara 2 said.

"Count yourself lucky, you don't want my brother," Tani said.

"I still don't understand why he would want to stay on that sphere," Kiara 2 said.

"It's like he's just staying on that ship for the good of everyone. He'll change his mind eventually," Tani said.

"Visiting time is over, I need to operate," the Doctor said.

"All right then Doc, call me when I can come back," Kiara 2 said. She left Sickbay.

**The Bridge:**  
_"Taylor to Bridge."_

"Go ahead," Kathryn said.

_"I haven't seen Damien but some people have been saying that they've seen the Old Man in a starfleet uniform. I think it's quite funny actually."_

"As soon as you find him, bring him to me," Kathryn said. Tom and Harry tried to stop themselves from laughing.

_"Aye Captain."_

"Captain, I'm detecting a trans warp frequency coming from the wormhole," Seven said from her console behind the two command chairs.

"Could be Kiara's future home for the next thirteen years," Tom said.

"I don't think so, the readings are coming from within the wormhole," Seven said.

"Captain, something is emerging," Tuvok said. On the viewscreen the wormhole fluctuated and a pyramid shaped vessel emerged.

"What the hell is that?" Tom asked.

"Is it powering weapons?" Kathryn asked.

"No recognisable weapon signatures," Tuvok said.

"Hail them," Kathryn ordered.

"Aye Captain... no response," Tuvok said.

**The Mess Hall:**  
Craig was sitting on his own at a table with a glass. Kiara 2 walked in, she stood at the doorway looking confused. Most of the people in the Mess Hall stared at her. Craig noticed and he walked up to her.

"Hi, Kiara," he said.

"Why are they staring at me?" Kiara 2 asked. Neelix walked over.

"All right everyone, get back to what you were doing," Neelix said loudly. "You must be the Borg newcomer, the crew aren't accustomed to any newcomers," Neelix said quietly.

"She's not new, Neelix, she's the future Kiara," Craig said.

"Oh I heard about that, I'm sorry. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Neelix asked.

"I can't eat yet," Kiara 2 said.

"C'mon let's sit down," Craig said. He and Kiara 2 sat down at the table. "So if you can't eat yet why did you come here?"

"I remembered how to get here so I came. I also thought you'd be here," Kiara 2 replied.

"Me? That's a funny joke, nobody comes here just to see me. Nobody seems to like me," Craig laughed.

"I like you," Kiara 2 said as Craig was taking a drink. He almost choked.

"You do?" Craig coughed. "Well at least I have a friend now," Craig said. Suddenly the red alert siren came on.

_"Red Alert, all hands to battle stations!"_

"What does that mean again?" Kiara 2 asked.

"It means trouble, I'd better get back to Engineering," Craig said.

_"Bridge to Anderson."_

"Go ahead," Craig said.

_"Please come to the Bridge if you have Kiara with you."_

"Yes ma'am," Craig said.

**The Bridge:**  
"Evasive maneuvers, Mr Paris," Kathryn ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Tom said as another jolt made him nearly head butt the console. Craig, Kiara 2, Triah, James and Jessie emerged from the turbolift.

"What's going on!" Jessie asked loudly.

"An alien ship emerged from the wormhole and they attacked us," Chakotay replied. The viewscreen showed the ship firing upon them.

"That's a Tolg vessel. How's this possible, they're not suppose to be here," Kiara 2 said as another jolt shook the Bridge.

"A what vessel?" Harry asked.

"Tolg. They are the Seventh Dimension version of the Borg but much worse," Kiara 2 replied. The science console exploded sending an innocent unknown crewmember flying. James and Jessie went over to him.

"Captain, we've found the Old Man," James said happily. Suddenly everything stopped including the weapons fire.

"Please say he's dead," Tom muttered.

"You can't kill the Old Man," a old frail voice said. Suddenly the Old Man stood up and his wounds healed in an instant.

"Nice touch," Kiara 2 said.

"I remember when I first became immortal. I got up in the morning, and it was raining. Anyway I got up in the morning which was the style at the time and..." the Old Man blabbered on.

"Quick, transport him into an escape pod and eject it," Kathryn ordered.

"Anyway I made myself a piece of toast and..."

The Old Man disappeared in a shimmer of light.

"Ejecting pod," Harry said.

"Why don't we just give the Old Man to the Tolg," Tom suggested.

"Good idea," Chakotay said.

"Transporting pod inside the ship," Harry said.

"Captain, we're being hailed," Tuvok said.

"On screen," Kathryn ordered.

The viewscreen flickered on showing a Tolg drone that looked absolutely terrified.

"We'll do anything, make him stop!" the drone said in a disembodied voice. In the background the Bridge crew could here the Old Man blabbering on about getting on a bus.

Suddenly Marill and Raichu appeared next to the drone. "What the hell, I thought Firera would of caught him by now," Raichu exclaimed. Firera appeared in her disguise.

"Firera what the hell are you wearing on your head?" Marill asked.

"A wig, what does it look like. Wait, where's Lanny?" Firera asked. Drones screaming got everyone's attention. Lanny was playing with Tolg drones's implants.

"This is ssoooo fun!" he giggled. Meanwhile the Old Man was blabbering on about the buses being gold in his day.

"Oh for crying out loud, those two are ruining the episode!" Raichu exclaimed.

"Damien, GET HERE NOW!" Marill yelled. Damien appeared with a rabbit.

"Get rid of that creep now!" Raichu exclaimed. Firera tried to drag Lanny away from his new toys.

"Can we play tag!" Lanny giggled.

"I will not, he will destroy you then the rabbits will destroy him for I am the Ultimate Pokémon and the Boss," Damien said with his usual arm over mouth and deep voice.

"For crying out loud stop pretending to be Mewtwo from the 1st Pokémon movie!" Marill exclaimed. Firera finally got Lanny away from the drones and they both disappeared.

"Okay," Damien said quietly. The Old Man finally disappeared. "I shall fly from here," Damien said in his Mewtwo voice. He raised his arm into the air but nothing happened as usual. Suddenly he disappeared. With that Marill and Raichu disappeared. The viewscreen went off.

"That was very disturbing," Kiara 2 muttered. The battle continued.

"Captain, something else is emerging from the wormhole," Tuvok said.

"Great, they're sending in reinforcements," Tom muttered.

"No, it's a Borg Sphere," Tuvok said. On the viewscreen a Borg Sphere emerged followed by a flash of light. The other Borg Sphere disappeared with the flash.

**The Borg Sphere:**  
Tiran rematerilised onboard. The drones ignored him. He pressed a couple of controls. The little viewscreen activated and showed the interior of the Tolg Ship.

"We are the Tolg, you will be zombified, resistance is useless," the disembodied voice said.

"Not this time, we will destroy ourselves first," Tiran said.

"You will be Zombified," the voice said. The screen turned off.

**The Bridge:**  
"A Human transported to the Borg ship just before the first Borg Sphere disappeared," Tuvok said.

"Tiran," Kiara 2 muttered.

"Beam him out," Kathryn ordered.

"I can't, there is some sort of virus in his body, I can't get a lock," Harry said.

"Captain, the Borg ship is vulnerable, the Tolg are powering weapons again," Tuvok said.

"Harry can you do anything?" Chakotay asked.

"No sir, I can't beam him out," Harry said.

"They're firing," Tuvok said. On the viewscreen, three torpedoes hit the Sphere. It imploded. Suddenly the Tolg ship disappeared.

"What happened to the Tolg," Kathryn asked.

"I believe they have been erased from the timeline," Tuvok replied.

"Of course, the Tolg, they have advanced temporal technology. It may explain the temporal anomaly, the wormhole. The two things were a trap," Kiara 2 said.

"For what purpose?" Chakotay asked.

"The Tolg never have a reason to do what they do," Kiara 2 replied.

"Tiran knew that the Tolg were involved," Kathryn said.

"So he must of planted the virus in his blood stream, lured the other Tolg Sphere through the wormhole, and beamed aboard. By destroying the Borg Sphere originally, the Tolg wouldn't be able to continue their plans, so they would go back to their time," Kiara 2 explained.

"But if the Borg Sphere is destroyed, then Tani would be erased from history," Harry said.

_"Sickbay to Bridge. Tani is ready to leave Sickbay."_

"I've got another headache," Harry moaned.

"I think we all do Harry," Tom muttered.

"Doctor how?" Kathryn asked.

_"I injected Tani with the nanovirus just in case. She asked to be injected."_

"Okay, good work, Doctor," Chakotay said.

"I'm going in my ready room before my headache gets any worse," Kathryn said. She walked into her readyroom. James headed for the turbolift and he left the Bridge.

Jessie sulked. "This is getting annoying!" she exclaimed.

"It's not his fault, remember," Triah muttered.

"Whatever. It's just it's my birthday tomorrow and it's going to be spoilt if he keeps acting like this," Jessie muttered.

**The Next Day:**  
**_Captains Log Supplemental: Repairs to the ship are underway. Our two new Borg drones have had most of their implants removed. Kiara has asked to be called by her middle name so it doesn't get too confusing. Lastly the species known as the Tolg still remains a mystery._**

Jessie and Triah walked towards the Mess Hall.

"So, did anything happen today?" Triah asked.

"If you mean, did we make up or anything, the answer is no. He was out of the door before I got to say a single word," Jessie muttered.

"Jess, this is getting worse, you've got to talk to him," Triah said.

"What's the point, I never get a chance to talk to him," Jessie said. They walked into the Mess Hall, everyone that was there jumped out from hiding places.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. Triah grinned at Jessie's shocked face.

"Triah, who planned this?" Jessie asked.

"Who do you think," Triah replied. James, Craig and Morgan walked up to her. Tani was right behind them, she now had longish dark brown hair which she kept in a pony tail. She had a large nanoprobe in her cheek alongside a large scar.

"Do you really think I would of forgotten your birthday?" James asked with a grin on his face.

"So is this the reason why you kept avoiding me?" Jessie asked.

"Sort of. I have something for you," he replied. He leaned down and he kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know, it seemed right. Now we're even," James replied with a grin. Jessie grinned too and they both hugged each other. As usual Tom sniggered.

"Oooh!" he teased. Harry whacked him hard on the head.

"Shut up will you!" he groaned angrily.

"Is he always like that?" Tani asked. Morgan nodded. Craig walked over to Tani and Morgan.

"Hi girls, Tani, you look really nice but Morgan is much nicer," he said. Tani grabbed his ear hard. Morgan laughed as Craig started squealing like a kid. Naomi and Kiara walked over to them.

"Hi, sis," Kiara said happily.

"Sis? I'm not my own sister," Morgan said.

"Mum said that it would be less confusing if we pretended we were sisters," Kiara said.

"Yeah I suppose that's true," Morgan said.

**THE END**


End file.
